L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi
by Nekochan Miharu
Summary: Yaoi, SanzoxGoku, HakkaixYaone. Haru xKyo et YukixRin Don't forget! Reviews
1. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là?

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu, connue aussi sous le nom de Miharu, Hakkai du Sanzounette ikko et j'en passe…

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et peut-être romance un peu plus tard…

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Note:** A vous de me dire si c un 20. Lol! Non je déc. C'est ma première fan fic et histoire publiée donc pour vous dire que c'est pas de la tarte mais plutôt une tourte!mdr dsl mais je stresse seul moyen d'évacuer ça: les mauvaises blagues, pauvre de vous, lecteurs!

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 1:_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?_**

_In the "Sanzo world"_

(Kanzeon: Nan! C'est moi la déesse, donc c'est mon monde!

Moi: -' )

Le Sanzo ikko était une nouvelle fois face à des yokais, ceux-ci se nommaient les Yokais-rateaux. Pourquoi? Tous simplement parce qu'ils avaient la force d'un râteau et qu'avec les filles ils revenaient plutôt semi-édentés. En gros, pour eux, ce fut plutôt avec joie qu'ils se lançaient dans ce combat, perdu d'avance, voulant prouver leur virilité. Un Son Goku affamé en tua une bonne partie, leur reprochant d'être un obstacle entre lui et les réserves de nourriture de la prochaine ville, qui essayaient de se carapater avant l'arrivée du "Dévoreur-Impitoyable-De-Nourriture-En-Tout-Genre"(à prononcer avec une voix du style de Darc Vador, si vous n'aimez pas Star Wars (bouh!)prenez une voix bien profonde voire caverneuse et bien froide(à passer sous une douche glacée), et ça fera l'affaire) _pour faire plus court la nourriture "l'appelera" D.I.D.N.E.T.G._). Un Gojyo en manque de jolies filles trancha en petites rondelles pour un pot-au-feu joyeux (hein? qu'est-ce que je raconte?). Un Sanzo en pénurie de nicotine voyait tous ces yokais en patch! Il les buta un à un pour vite trouver un paquet de cigarettes potables, ne voulant pas emprunter la mauvaise marchandise du demi-sang. Enfin, un Hakkai, content de cette bonne ambiance, voulait jouer au bowling exploseur de yokais, nouveau jeu sorti sur le marcher. N'oublions pas un Hakuryu hors de lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire mumuse en déviant comme un fou sur la route.

Ce groupe de yokais avait compris, enfin leurs âmes (enfer et damnation à leurs âmes) avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas prendre le Sanzo ikko pour des pioches!

"On a une prime sur les matériaux en ce moment, Hakkai?"Demanda Sanzo sur la route de la prochaine ville.

"Il est vrai qu'il me semblait avoir vu une affiche comme quoi les râteaux et les pioches étaient en promo cette semaine!"Avoua Hakkai, un petit sourire désolé sur le visage.

"Haraheta! Sanzo! HARAHETA!"

"Tais-toi! Estomac sur pattes!"

"Nani! Espèce de cafard pervers!"

"Baka saru! Estomac sur pattes!"

"Blatte cafardeuse rouge! Et ne m'appelle pas "saru"!"

"Saru! Saru! Saru saru, saru, saru, saru, saru!"

"Kono ero k'so kapa!"

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!" **""**

"Maa, maa… On est bientôt arrive à Baston-ville!"

S+Gk+Gj -'''''

Ils se dirigèrent vers une auberge. L'hôte leur donna la seule chambre individuelle qui restait. Trois lits sur le sol.

"On se joue ça aux cartes?"Proposa Gojyo, sans se douter de ce qui allait arriver.

"D'accord pour moi"Répondirent les trois autres.

Goku eut un Roi, Sanzo et Gojyo eurent un As et Hakkai eut le joker!(Moi: wow quelle surprise!ton peu convainquant)

"Hakkai! T'as encore soudoyer mes cartes! Mais c'est pas possible!" Grogna Gojyo

"Mais non voyons! C'est juste qu'elles m'adorent! Et puis le joker est ma carte favorite, normal qu'elle me revienne! Tout comme le lit! Vous avez le temps de dormir pendant que je roule sur la route, pas sous la table!"Sourit Hakkai.

#-# #-# #-# (tête ahurie des trois autres!lol)

Ils descendirent souper puis après une longue partie de Ma-jong où Sanzo écrasa ses adversaires, ils partirent se coucher. Trois d'entre eux ronchonnant (devinez lesquels!)

Le lendemain matin, Hakkai et Sanzo se levèrent, l'un partit préparer le déjeuner pendant que l'autre allait à la salle de bain. Sanzo en sortant, réveilla Goku et Gojyo d'un suave et doucereux

"Debout Bakas"

Gojyo se réveilla en un bond. Cette voix lui faisait faire des cauchemars la nuit. Il était obligé d'aller voir Hakkai dormir pour se rassurer. Comme quoi, l'ancien humain avait une influence assez saine sur lui. Goku, quant à lui, était d'attaque dès qu'il entendait cette voix bizarre, se croyant attaquer par un de ces yokais-dormeurs. Ils plièrent leurs affaires sans plus attendre et, après un brin de toilette, ils partirent déjeuner. Ils reprirent la route mais se firent interpeller par des voyous:

"Hey! Beauté blonde! C'est quoi ton nom? Qu'on aille dans un coin

tranquille toi et moi."

La tête d'un Sanzo en colère et d'un Goku super jaloux grinça. Ils lancèrent en même temps des éclairs-qui-tuent-pire-que-la-mort-elle-même à la bande qui se tenait devant eux.

"Parfaite synchronisation! Magnifique! Maintenant les jeunes si vous ne voulez pas vous faire démonter, partez!" Conseilla un Hakkai plutôt placide.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut le miro?"

Autre tête grinçante de Gojyo en colère.

"Je ne faisais que vous conseillez mais comme personne ne m'écoute!"

' Je vais pouvoir ouvrir un cabinet de psychologue, les clients n'écouteront aucun de mes conseils, j'en suis sûr, ce qui fait que "je gagnerai de l'argent en masse"!' pensa Hakkai.

La bande de pervers se fit presque massacrer. (C'était des humains il fallait quand même les laisser en vie) Le Sanzo ikko quant à lui continua sa route dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

S: "Baka Saru! T'as fini de te plaindre!"

"Mais Gojyo m'a volé ma réserve de nourriture!"

"Quoi y avait pas marqué ton nom dessus! ouistiti!"

"Rends la moi de suite, kono k'so kapa!"

"Non, estomac sur patte!Faudrait apprendre à réguler ton appétit!"

"Sale hentai! Rends moi ma nourriture!"

"Rrraaahhh! URUSAI! Vous allez la fermer ou je vous bute!" PAM, PAM, PAM.

"Maa, maa. Etooo… Si vous dormiez un peu, on arrivera pas avant demain et si on a un combat…"

"…" Gk+Gj

"Ne pique pas ma nourriture! Kono baka saru!"

"Oï! A la base c'est ma nourriture!"

"URUSAI! URUSAI! Donnez moi tout ça!Et plus vite que ça!Goku la tomate aussi! GOJYO, NE PLANQUE PAS LES BANANES!"

"Charmant, tout simplement charmant!" 'J'ai l'impression de parler à des murs, sauf quand je parle à Sanzo…' -'

Certes Kanzeon riait quand elle voyait cette scène mais elle décréta qu'elle pouvait rigoler bien plus encore si elle le voulait…

"Kanzeon bosatsu! Qu'avez-vous encore derrière la tête?"

"Et bien, il y a la tête de Nataku! Voyons Jiroshin! Depuis tout ce temps! Aurais-tu des troubles de mémoire?"

"Kami sama! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et vous le savez parfaitement! Je repose donc ma question: Qu'est ce que vous mijotez? Qu'est ce que vous avez encore imaginé pour "étayer" l'aventure du Sanzo ikko?"

"Je ne sais pas faire la cuisine! Pourquoi aurait-on des serveurs sinon? Non, je vais mettre un peu plus de… punch dans cette histoire et dans une autre par la même occasion…mwahahahahahaha"

J: -'

_Fruits basket world_

"Baka neko! Baisse d'un ton! Tu me donnes mal à la tête!"

"Tu veux te battre, k'so nezumi!"

"Arrête de crier! Tu vas nous rendre sourds!"

"Mais il crie parce que lors de vos activités nocturnes il ne fait que ça! Yuki, il va falloir que tu prennes l'endurance de ton frère!"

"Je ne suis pas nympho comme certain! Et puis je n'ai pas d'activité nocture sauf si tu appelles dormir une activité nocturne, kono ero…"Dit-il après l'avoir assommé en collaboration avec Kyo.

"Alors femmelette! On se défile?"

"Non, j'attendais juste de savoir si tu avais un cerveau pour qu'il t'envoie un éclair de lucidité, car jamais tu ne gagneras contre moi!"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir!"Hurla Kyo avant d'être envoyé à travers la vitre de la cuisine par un Yuki désespéré.

"Yuki! Faudrait peut-être taper moins fort! Il va finir par avoir de la bouillie à la place du cerveau!"Affirma Haru

"Ah! Parce qu'il a un cerveau! Je n'étais pas au courant! Puis de toute façon, il marche à recharge!"

"OH NON PAS ENCORE! MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VIVRE AILLEURS! OU VOUS BATTRE AILLEURS, J'EN AI MARRE DE DEVOIR RÉPARER LA MAISON! Oh Kami-sama! Prenez les et envoyez les loin avec Akito pour que je prenne un peu de vacances" **flémard! T'es en vacance toute l'année sauf les heures où tu dois écrire! Bouh!**

Tout à coup, un éclair blanc surgit de nulle part effaça Kyo, Yuki, Tohru et Haru. Shiguré était aux anges! Il existait bien un Dieu. Cela l'inspira pour une nouvelle qu'il décida d'écrire avant qu'elle ne s'échappe en courant, sachant déjà les devants pervers qu'elle serait obligée de prendre.

_Sanzo world…hum…scuzez… KANZEON world_ **Kan:voilà, je préfère…, Moi: Prétentieuse! Kan: Nani!**

Le Sanzo ikko avançait sur les virages serrés d'une montagne particulièrement susceptible. Sanzo jura haut et fort contre cette stupide montagne. En contre partie, un chemin se rétrécit et la voiture avec ses occupants tomba dans le vide…La montagne s'attendait à recevoir un écho suppliant des quatre hommes pour avoir une cascade à leur arrivée, toutefois rien ne vint…

Il y eut, tout à coup, un éclair blanc et aucun corps trouvé au bas de la falaise. La montagne était déçue mais il était assez étrange qu'ils aient disparus comme ça, d'un coup! Le moindre de ses rochers-sentinelles l'auraient avertie de la découverte des dépouilles!

_Troisième dimension:_

Huit personnes se trouvaient au milieu d'une cascade et la première question qui leur vint à la bouche fut:

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là?"

Ils se regardèrent intrigués. Puis Hakkai et Tohru s'avancèrent, chacun prenant l'initiative de présenter son clan à l'autre…

_Plus loin, dans le repère du mal(Tadadammmm…)_

Huit personnes atterrirent les unes sur les autres; leur première phrase fut**_, vous l'avez devinez:_**

"Ouïe! Ça fait mal!"

Un jeune homme et une femme se regardèrent dans les yeux. Soudain, il parut à chacun voir sa démence dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils éclatèrent d'un rire sadique et machiavélique en même temps…

A SUIVRE…

Alors vous trouvez ça comment? Bien? Pas bien? reviewssssssss pleaseuh!


	2. Ressemblances

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu, connue aussi sous le nom de Miharu, Hakkai du Sanzounette ikko et j'en passe…

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et peut-être romance un peu plus tard…

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Note:** A vous de me dire si c un 20. Lol! Non je déc. C'est ma première fan fic et histoire publiée donc pour vous dire que c'est pas de la tarte mais plutôt une tourte!mdr dsl mais je stresse seul moyen d'évacuer ça: les mauvaises blagues, pauvre de vous, lecteurs!

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 2: Ressemblances**

_Troisième dimension:_

Huit personnes se trouvaient au milieu d'une cascade et la première question qui leur vint à la bouche fut:

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout là?"

Ils se regardèrent intrigués. Puis Hakkai et Tohru s'avancèrent, chacun prenant l'initiative de présenter son clan à l'autre. Tohru, Haru et Hakkai discutaient entre tandis que les cinq autres se toisaient du regard, ne sentant pas de danger particulier venir du groupe d'en face, à part peut-être se faire assommer par un baffeur mangeur de cervelle et cheveux ou par un Chat avec les yeux de cocker, un Rat près à dévorer les doigts de quiconque l'approcherait (Je précise que le Sanzo ikko ignore les pouvoirs des Soma). Goku et Kyo, incapables de rester sur place plus de cinq minutes. Soudain, Hakkai et Tohru se tournèrent vers leur groupe en disant simultanément :

"Nous…allons aller tous ensemble jusqu'à la prochaine ville!"

Six personnes tombèrent, pieds en l'air.

"NANI? Il est HORS de question de faire la route avec ses quatre gosses en plus! Ils sont jeunes, ils n'ont qu'à marcher!"

"Oï, on n'est pas des gosses, sale blondinet!"Insulta Kyo sous les rires étouffés de Goku et Gojyo.

"Comment tu m'as appelé, sale morveux?" Agressa Sanzo en pointant son gun de poche sur l'adolescent aux cheveux de flammes.

"Je t'ai appelé sale blondinet! Faudrait peut-être te déboucher les oreilles et tu devrais baisser ton joujou si tu veux pas que je te le pique!" S'énerva Kyo prêt à désarmer le bonze.

Dédoublement des tics 'attention-bombe-atomique-va-exploser' sur le front du jeune moine. C'est le moment que choisit Goku pour entrer en scène, content qu'un homme d'à peu près son âge lui corresponde. Il l'éloigna le plus vite possible de la menace du baffeur mais pas assez vite pour le prendre à sa place. Sanzo regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui venait d'enfoncer son poing dans la tête de flammes enflammées en disant:

"Arrête de crier! Tu me donnes mal à la tête!"

Sanzo fut à la fois étonné et content de trouver quelqu'un qui semblait être de son caractère. Haru et Hakkai regardaient toute cette scène d'un air d'autoroute. Toutefois le regard d'Hakkai se glaça quand il vit Gojyo draguer la brunette. Haru qui s'était aperçu de ce regard le rassura:

"T'inquiète. Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un et elle y tient énormément, un peu comme toi avec le rouge là!"

Tout à coup, Kanzeon apparut.

"Coucou! Alors vous vous amusez bien?"

"Hein! Mais vous êtes qui?" Demanda Haru alors que Kyo et Yuki étaient près à l'attaque ainsi que Tohru qui combattait avec son sourire niais…

"Je suis une déesse, Kanzeon Bosatsu. Déesse de la miséricorde et de…"

"QUOI! Déesse de la miséricorde! Hahahahahaha! La SUPER blague! On dirait la déesse de la débauche et des vices"Hurla de rire Kyo.

Hakkai et Gojyo 'Ha! Ouf! On n'est pas les seuls à le penser! C'est rassurant' pensèrent-ils simultanément.

"Mais il s'agit de la déesse de la Miséricorde! Même si je vous accorde qu'elle n'est pas parfaite, caractériellement parlant!"Avoua Jirôshin.

"Jiroshin! Tais toi! Veux-tu! Tu défais mon image!"

J: -

Kyo s'avança vers elle et lui demanda:

"Bon, qu'est ce que tu nous veux? Vicieuse!"

"Hey! Un peu de respect aux personnes plus âgées, veux-tu? Chaton!" S'exclama la déesse.

"Pour être une vielle peau, ça t'en est une! Bon maintenant dis-nous ce que tu nous veux!" Vociféra le bonze en colère, la menaçant de son mortel baffeur.

"Bon. Eh bien, c'est simple. Vous amenez ces quatre là avec vous et il faut que vous parveniez à vous faire confiance les uns les autres car pour combattre le 'Mal' soit Gyokumen et Akito, vous ne serez pas trop de huit!"

"NANI!" (8, ça fait beaucoup de bruit!) S'écrièrent nos héros en mode 'grillage de tympans'.

"Oï! Doucement, j'ai les oreilles fragiles!"Se plaignit Kanzeon.

"HORS DE QUESTION!" Hurlèrent à nouveau huit personnes, pour différentes raisons.

Kanzeon et Jiroshin disparurent sur un: "Bon courage…"

Sanzo face à Yuki, Goku face à Kyo, Gojyo face à Tohru et Hakkai face à Haru se regardèrent tout en se toisant du regard, chacun cherchant à avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Tout à coup des yokais multicolores les attaquèrent. Kyo, Yuki et Haru se regroupèrent autour de Tohru et commencèrent à se défendre. On aurait pu se croire dans un bal tant les couleurs étaient diverses. Sanzo, qui détestait voir autant de couleurs à la fois, tirait surtout sur le rouge, couleur qui l'énervait le plus. Goku abattait touts les représentations de couleurs lui rappelant la nourriture. Hakkai s'amusait aux jeux des couleur (vous savez le jeu où il faut poser une partie du corps sur une couleur sans tomber avant son adversaire sa main est en l'occurrence son ki ici) Gojyo lui s'amusait à empiler différentes parties des corps "découpés". Les trois jeunes quant à eux, essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser les yokais. Kyo fut touché au bras et Yuki à la jambe tandis qu'Hatsuharu se faisait assommer. Les deux blessés résistèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

Soudain, Goku vint les aider. Kyo, par une élasticité parfaite de son corps, sauva la vie du roi des singes qui les débarrassa des ennemis assez collants. Quand la nouvelle équipe s'éloigna, on pouvait clairement apercevoir un arc en ciel de yokais…

Alors vous le trouver comment ce second chapitre?

Un peu long à venir je sais, mais je viens juste de terminer de l'écrire donc…Ah oui j'allais oublier de vous dire que, comme vous avez pu le voir, Gojyo est assez gore et adore les cubes à monter euh comment ça s'appelle…euh…les legos! Voilà! Lol ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Et puis à la prochaine!


	3. Les yokaislégumes

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et peut-être romance un peu plus tard…

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Note:** A vous de me dire si c un 20. Lol! Non je déc. C'est ma première fan fic et histoire publiée donc pour vous dire que c'est pas de la tarte mais plutôt une tourte!mdr dsl mais je stresse seul moyen d'évacuer ça: les mauvaises blagues, pauvre de vous, lecteurs!

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 3:Les yokais-légumes.**

_Troisième dimension:_

Soudain, Goku vint les aider. Kyo, par une élasticité parfaite de son corps, sauva la vie du roi des singes qui les débarrassa des ennemis assez collants. Quand la nouvelle équipe s'éloigna, on pouvait clairement apercevoir un arc en ciel de yokais…

_Fruit basket world:_

"Ayamé? Oui, tu veux venir à la maison, les mioches sont parties pour une durée indéterminée…"

"Quoi!Mon petit Yuki chéri est parti?"

"Oui pour quelques temps en …voyage…Mais il va bien ne t'inquiète pas! Alors, tu viens?"

"Mmhhhh…je sais pas…j'aurais droit à un peu de réconfort dû au départ de mon cher petit frère?"

"Bien sûr Ayachan…"

"Arrrrgggggg!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Aya mon amour?"

"Il y a Rin et Momiji qui se sont évaporés dans un éclair blanc! Wow !en tout cas ça fait des merveilles, il n'y a pas une trace! Il faudra que je demande où ils se sont fournis ça que je remplace mon vieil aspirateur! Bon j'arrive Guré chan!"

_Saiyuki world:_

"Tiens c'est bizarre on ne croise plus le Sanzo ikko ces derniers temps!"S'exclama Kogaji

"Ouais, Ko, tu penses quoi de cette disparition pour le moins subite?"Demanda Doku

"Je ne sais pas trop…En tout cas…"

"La folle a disparu et on va pouvoir prendre des vacances!Yeah!"

"Voyons, Ririn-san, il faut d'abord demander à Kogaji-_sama"_** (Perso, dans l'amine ça m'énerve trop quand elle dit ça, elle a l'air d'une cruche!)**

"Bon, eh bien en route pour les stations thermales!"

"Ouais, t'es trop génial grand frère!Yahou!"

Tout à coup, Ko et Yaone disparurent dans une lumière blanche, laissant derrière eux un murmure de notre bosatsu préférée "Je vous les emprunte un moment!"

Dokugakuji , Kogajiet Ririn partirent en direction des sources thermales. Doku et Ririn prirent du bon temps en discutant, se découvrant plusieurs points communs. Ils finirent par s'embrasser et aller parcourir les eaux en riant. (Ndla: Vous espériez quoi bande de pervers!)Quant à Kogaji, il rencontra une belle brune dans le style Lara Croft et ils passèrent aux affinités en très peu de temps, se sachant fait l'un pour l'autre: Amis le jour, amants la nuit. (Ndla: Hommage à ton cher amant Tellou!)

_Troisième dimension:_

Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était assez mitigée; Yuki discutait avec Hakkai, Haru avec Goku et Tohru avec Gojyo. Sanzo et Kyo était dans leur coin à digérer cette nouvelle avec amertume. Ils étaient tous les deux plus asocial l'un que l'autre. Yuki, tout en discutant avec l'ancien humain, gardait un œil sur un Chat qui contrôlait avec peine son envie de bouger et ses nerfs. Arrivés à la ville, Kyo et Goku sautèrent de la voiture et après qu'Hakkai ait désigné l'auberge, ils parcoururent la ville, ensemble. Goku était nettement moins pénible et agité qu'avec les autres. Il appréciait cette balade tranquille avec Kyo.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Goku et Kyo rentrèrent à l'auberge, en riant. Yuki et Sanzo regardèrent les deux jeunes arrivants, sans savoir pourquoi ils étaient jaloux et heureux. Heureux de voir les jeunes gens rire d'une façon si paisible et détendue mais jaloux que ce sourire ne leur soit pas adressé. Quoique le Rat (Yuki) y était habitué. Hakkai aussi était jaloux: Tohru accaparait toute l'attention du kappa et il avait un grand besoin de se confier. Haru, quant à lui, était triste; Rin n'était pas là. Il voulait absolument la voir mais il devait se contenter de parler avec l'onigri (Tohru). Gojyo, lui, voyait très bien le regard féroce qu'envoyait Hakkai à Tohru et se dit que pour que son plan réussisse, il fallait aller plus lion. Ils se rendirent tous dans la cuisine.

Goku offrit un joli bracelet d'émeraude à Hakkai. C'était le seul avec Sanzo qui avait pensé à son anniversaire. Bien que la casserole offerte par Sanzo fut un cadeau original et qui voulait dire des choses –Il fallait remplacer la casserole qui commençait à rouiller!-, il lui avait au moins offert quelque chose! Il mit la fine gourmette. Alros qu'il commençait à préparer le repas avec Tohru, des yokais-légumes surgirent de partout, sortant des placards, des boîtes de taboulé, ect…(Ndla:oula! Ça part en vrille!lol). Hakkai était en panne de ki et Sanzo n'avait pas ses balles sur lui pour recharger son arme de poche. Ces deux là et les quatre nouveaux s'armèrent de poêle et de casseroles.

Kyo s'acharnaient à assommer les poireaux et tous les constituant de la soupe au miso. Et hop un coup de poêle dans la figure. Yuki balançait pleins de couteaux pour tuer les légumes ! Hakkai croisait la casserole (Ndla:"croisait le fer ac qqn? Vs connaissez? Moi oui!) avec Haru et s'épargnait tous deux des sorts du persil ou des petits pois. Sanzo jouait des cymbales avec ses deux casseroles et les têtes des tomates. Goku envoyait ses ennemis dans de grands chaudrons pour les faire cuire et savoir s'ils étaient comestibles! Tohru, elle, continuait en riant bêtement, de faire à manger. Ils faisaient des ballets mangeant! (Ndla:Tout nouveau, vient de sortir!) Gojyo coupait en petits morceaux les yokais qui finissaient dans des autocuiseurs.

Voix venue de nulle part:

"Hum miam, de la soupe aux yokais! Qui veut des yokais sautés à l'ail? Donc après avoir mélangé toutes sortes de légumes avec une pâte liquide, vous les versez dans un plat et direction le four, gratin de yokais! _On passe à table?"_

Nos huit héros se sauvèrent dare-dare de la cuisine et, attrapant un paquet de pastilles à la menthe, ils démarrèrent à tout vitesse. Hakkuryu était cependant en colère car il n'avait pas pu s'en cramer quelques uns. Dans la précipitation, Yuki s'était assis entre les jambes de Kyo, Tohru dans les bras de Gojyo et Goku sur Sanzo. Ils ne s'aperçurent de leur position que tard dans la journée tellement la phrase "A table" repassait dans leurs esprits. Sanzo prit conscience que Goku s'était endormi en lui enserrant la taille, vaincu par la faim. Étrangement, il se sentait bien. Il serra sa prise sur son singe pour soi-disant éviter qu'il tombe sur la route puis s'endormit serein pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps. Kyo vit une tête grise dans son cou, dos contre son torse. Le Rat avait, selon le Chat, une mine plus blême, ces derniers jours. Il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre. Il rougit; il aurait juré être fluorescent! Il sentit que Yuki se tournait de façon à être contre lui et enlacer sa poitrine de ses fins bras. Le Rat frissonna, le Chat lui frotta doucement le dos dans l'obscurité régnante. Il entoura sa taille de ses puissants bras. Il posa sa tête contre celle de Yuki et s'endormit bercé par le souffle chaud dans son cou. Gojyo, quant à lui, avait allongé Tohru entre el bord de la voiture et lui. Il laissa une main vagabonder pour trouver celle d'Hakkai. Il s'endormit un petit sourire imperceptible sur ses lèvres comme celui qui se trouvait sur les lèvres de Sanzo.

Le lendemain matin, Hakkai vit un chardon coller à son bracelet. Il l'enleva, le jeta et e démarra la voiture. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé la main de Gojyo dans la sienne, il essaya d'utiliser son ki et réussit. Il décida de s'arrêter dans une petite clairière pour déjeuner, bien que le souvenir récent leur coupait à tous une bonne partie de l'appétit.

Kyo s'étira lentement; il sentait un poids chaud sur lui. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut une tignasse grise. Deux bras enserraient sa taille et la personne était à cheval sur lui. Il regarda autour de lui et la journée passée lui revint en tête. Ilk vit devant lui des cheveux blonds mêlés à des châtains. Un œil d'or s'ouvrit puis un second; en constatant qu'il était dans les bras de son soleil, Goku ne bougea pas mais sourit et fit un clin d'œil complice à Kyo qui esquissa un mince sourire. Il tourna ensuite son regard de braise vers Gojyo qui leva un pouce dans sa direction; Kyo lui envoya un regard noir. L'hentai sourit, toutes ses dents dehors (Ndla:Il porte un dentier? Quel cachottier! Mdr) Tohru, un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres, les regardait. Hakkai s'arrêta près de buissons feuillus, à l'ombre de chênes qui délimitaient la petite clairière. Une source coulait à quelques pas de là, amenant avec elle les chants harmonieux des oiseaux. Toutefois, quelque chose préoccupait Hakkai, peut-être est-ce la beauté de ce chant qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre…

_**Alors vous le trouvez comment ce chapitre? Promis, le suivant arrive plus rapidement que celui là! Je sais que c'est pas génial mais bon fallait que je fasse au moins une fic avec Saiyuki. Je crois que la prochaine fois je ne ferais que des one show!Ça sera certainement moins désastreux!**_

_**Sinon, laissez moi des reviews pour me dire à quel point c'est catastrophique, et à quel point je suis dérangée!Bon je vous laisse pour décider de mon sort…**_

_**A+ Nekochan Miharu.**_


	4. Les yokaischardons

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et peut-être romance un peu plus tard…

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Couple**: ça commence à se faire!

**Note:** A vous de me dire si c un 20. Lol! Non je déc. C'est ma première fan fic et histoire publiée donc pour vous dire que c'est pas de la tarte mais plutôt une tourte!mdr dsl mais je stresse seul moyen d'évacuer ça: les mauvaises blagues, pauvre de vous, lecteurs! **Merci à tous mes reviewers! Je vous adore, je vous aime!**

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 4:**

_Côté maléfique du troisième monde:_

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ouf je suis essoufflé!"S'enquit Akito

"Oui moi aussi!"Souffla Gyokumen

"Peut-être devrions nous commencer à réfléchir à comment les faire souffrir…"

"En effet mon cher, c'est une excellente idée!"

Ils débattirent sous l'œil inquiet de Yaone qui était leur prisonnière du moment.

_Côté "nouvelle troupe":_

Kyo s'étira lentement; il sentait un poids chaud sur lui. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut une tignasse grise. Deux bras enserraient sa taille et la personne était à cheval sur lui. Il regarda autour de lui et la journée passée lui revint en tête. Il vit devant lui des cheveux blonds mêlés à des châtains. Un œil d'or s'ouvrit puis un second; en constatant qu'il était dans les bras de son soleil, Goku ne bougea pas mais sourit et fit un clin d'œil complice à Kyo qui esquissa un mince sourire. Il tourna ensuite son regard de braise vers Gojyo qui leva un pouce pervers dans sa direction; Kyo lui envoya un regard noir. L'hentai sourit, toutes ses dents dehors (Ndla:Il porte un dentier? Quel cachottier! Mdr) Tohru, un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres, les regardait. Hakkai s'arrêta près de buissons feuillus, à l'ombre de chênes qui délimitaient la petite clairière. Une source coulait à quelques pas de là, amenant avec elle les chants harmonieux des oiseaux. Toutefois, quelque chose préoccupait Hakkai, peut-être est-ce la beauté de ce chant qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre…

Sanzo était éveillé depuis un petit moment mais gardait les yeux fermés, profitant de la proximité indéniable de son saru. Il savait que cela ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps, il en profitait donc un maximum. Il sentit les lèvres de Goku effleurer son cou et un frisson imperceptible le secoua. Toutefois, imperceptible dans les bras du Roi des singes, ça n'existait pas. Le 'baka saru' resserra ses bras autour du corps fin; cependant, son estomac grogna. Sanzo se sentit étrange après avoir entendu le grognement de l'estomac, cerveau du singe. Il ouvrit les yeux et se les frotta lentement, s'habituant à la lumière. Goku se leva et se dirigea comme un zombi super excité vers le déjeuner qu'avait préparé Hakkai. Sanzo, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment faim à cause de la mésaventure de la veille, mangea un petit peu. Il vit Kyo toujours bloqué dans la voiture et sourit une demi seconde.

Kyo, qui avait faim malgré tout, voulut virer Yuki mais se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée à moins que l'on soit suicidaire ! Et puis c'était inédit pour lui de sentir le Rat si près de lui! Il glissa ses mains sous les jambes à Yuki et se leva, maintenant tant bien que mal son équilibre. Il descendit lentement d'un Hakuryu ayant faim puis se dirigea avec la souplesse d'un Chat (Ndla: Quelle étrange coïncidence! Lol) vers le déjeuner. Il s'assit en tailleur et prit le bol que lui tendait Hakkai avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Il mangea silencieusement (pour une fois!), Yuki toujours dans ses bras. Gojyo lança quelques propos pervers. Kyo le fusilla du regard, Goku vint à sa rescousse et frappa le Kappa.

"Kono ero kappa !"

"Estomac sur patte!"

"Stupide blatte!"

"Baka saru!"

"Poisson!"

"Singe!"

"Teme hentai!"

"Baka saru!"

"URUSAI !URUSAI !URUSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" Hurla Sanzo au bord de la syncope, suivi par de multiples coups de baffeur pour calmer son stress et sa rage (Ndla: A force de se faire mordre par les yokais, il a vraiment dû attraper la rage! Mdr )

Yuki bougea, gémit doucement et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du Chat qu'il entoura de ses bras; il rapprocha son bassin de celui de Kyo qui rougit intensément sous le regard rieur mais pas méchant ni moqueur des six autres. Goku lui affirma:

"Apparemment, t'es un excellent coussin!"

Kyo grogna et lui décocha un coup de pied que le Roi des singes réussit à éviter avec souplesse. Toutefois, il se retrouva allonger sur Sanzo qui lui décocha quelques coups de baffeur pour cacher sa gêne. Manque de chance, plus il lui donnait de coups, plus Goku se serrait contre lui; apparemment, les coups de baffeur faisaient plus mal qu'il n'y paraissait. (Ndla: Je sais pas si on dit ça comme ça mais bon si vous avez compris c'est le principal!). Il arrêta sa main sadique (eh oui!) et sentit Goku se détendre. Ce dernier se releva, un sourire sur le visage mais de la douleur dans les yeux d'or. La lueur disparut très vite après que Sanzo lui ait ébouriffé les cheveux. Ils rangèrent le matériel. Tohru avait la casserole offerte par Sanzo dans les mains quand les chardons qui se cachaient se dévoilèrent à leurs regards. Ils dévoilèrent leur véritable nature (tadadam!) des yokais! (Ndla: wow, quelle surprise! Ton très peu convainquant.)

Goku se positionna devant Kyo sans défense, sachant que Sanzo se ferait protégé par Hakkai en cas de besoin. Tohru, enchantée par tant de magie, demanda aux yokais:

"Bonjour! Vous allez bien? Vous voulez déjeuner avec nous?...blablabla…"

On put voir alors les pieds de nos héros –ou anti-héros, comme vous préférez!- rejoindre le ciel qui, désabusé, resta sans couleur quelques secondes.

"HEY ! T'es qui d'abord?"

"Moi? Tohru Honda, enchantée de faire votre connaissance! …blablablabla…" (Je n'ai rien contre Tohru, au contraire, je la trouve très courageuse mais il faut bien un bouc émissaire!)

Haru tira Tohru en arrière. Elle glissa sur un corn-flakes (Ndla: Je ne sais pas ce que le corn-flakes vient faire ici!) et tomba dans les bras du signé du Bœuf. Les yokais, Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo ouvrirent du mieux qu'ils purent leurs yeux qui rebondirent dans leurs orbites. Les yokais-chardons se remirent de leur surprise et les attaquèrent. Haru leur donna des coups de sabots par millier, comme un cheval, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain. Il se défendit tant qu'il put. Gojyo se mit devant lui et le défendit le temps qu'il se rhabille, il lui lança:

"Je ne laisse pas un si beau jeune homme dans la difficulté!"

"Oh mer! Réincarnation d'Ayamé ou Shiguré juste à côté de moi! Merci!Vraiment (Ndla: J'espère que vous avez compris que c'était de l'ironie!)" Marmonna Kyo

"T'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus! Mais j'ai déjà une copine! Nous deux ça le fera pas! Désolé!"Répondit le Boeuf au kappa déçu.

**_Alors ce chapitre il est comment? Bien ? Oui? Non? Dites moi! S'il vous plait! Ça ne vous prendra pas 2 minutes et puis si ça vous les prend vous n'êtes pas en train d'agoniser!_**

_**Bon je vous laisse.**_

_**A+ **_

_**N.M.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et peut-être romance un peu plus tard…

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Couple**: ça commence à se faire!

**Note:** A vous de me dire si c un 20. Lol! Non je déc. C'est ma première fan fic et histoire publiée donc pour vous dire que c'est pas de la tarte mais plutôt une tourte!mdr dsl mais je stresse seul moyen d'évacuer ça: les mauvaises blagues, pauvre de vous, lecteurs!

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 5:Un désespoir profond mène à la mort…**

_Troisième dimension:_

Haru tira Tohru en arrière. Elle glissa sur un corn-flakes et tomba dans les bras du signé du Bœuf. Les yokais, Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo ouvrirent du mieux qu'ils purent leurs yeux qui rebondirent dans leurs orbites. Les yokais-chardons se remirent de leur surprise et les attaquèrent. Haru leur donna des coups de sabots par millier, comme un cheval, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain. Il se défendit tant qu'il put. Gojyo se mit devant lui et le défendit le temps qu'il se rhabille, il lui lança:

"Je ne laisse pas un si beau jeune homme dans la difficulté!"

"Oh mer! Réincarnation d'Ayamé ou Shiguré juste à côté de moi! Merci!Vraiment (Ndla: J'espère que vous avez compris que c'était de l'ironie!)" Marmonna Kyo

"T'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus! Mais j'ai déjà une copine! Nous deux ça le fera pas! Désolé!"Répondit le Boeuf au kappa déçu.

Tohru se trouvait derrière Kyo qui portait toujours un Yuki endormi. (Ndla: Il a le sommeil lourd! Lol) Goku les défendait avec joie et vivacité. Sanzo les trouvant trop collants demanda à Hakkai de le protéger le temps qu'il récite son sutra. Des bandes d'un bleu intense se déployèrent autour du bonze et parcoururent la distance qui les séparait des yokais qui furent exterminés à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Promos?"

"Je crois bien Sanzo, sur les plantes ce mois-ci…"Répondit Hakkai, exténué.

Goku s'effondra à genoux, criant qu'il avait faim. Yuki se réveilla lentement. Sanzo accepta qu'ils reprennent tous un petit encas avant de repartir. Kyo voyait que Yuki ne mangeait pas, il lui intima:

"Oï! Nezumi! Mange! T'es tout pâle! Faudrait pas que tu meures avant que je te batte!"

"Je n'ai pas faim! Baka neko!"

"Mange quand même un peu, femmelette!"Incita le Chat

"Je ne veux pas manger, donc je ne mangerai pas k'so neko!"Cria le Rat en se levant.

Le Chat se leva à son tour, signe qu'il y aurait bataille. Kyo attaqua. Yuki l'éjecta contre un arbre. Kyo lui lança un regard noir et s'enfonça dans la forêt en courant. Goku se lança à sa poursuite quelques temps après. Yuki eut un malaise. Haru et Hakkai s'approchèrent de lui. Ils le forcèrent à avaler quelque chose. (Ndla: De comestible, bien entendu! Mdr) Sanzo le regarda. Par expérience, il savait que le jeune homme couvait quelque chose et il lui ordonna d'aller se coucher à l'arrière de la voiture. Yuki ne refusa pas, son caractère de marmotte reprenant le dessus, il s'endormit rapidement. Sanzo posa une question à Haru:

"Tu ne te transformes qu'au contact d'une fille, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. Sauf quand j'enlace celles de ma famille et qui font partie des douze."

"Des Douze?"Demanda Hakkai, tandis que Gojyo fumait tranquillement plus loin.

"C'est une longue histoire mais en bref, quatorze membres de notre famille sont maudis. Douze d'entre nous, dont moi, se transforme en animaux, les douze animaux du zodiaque chinois. Un autre, un méchant, représente notre Dieu, celui avec qui on a fait un pacte dont on se sait plus rien à présent et le quatorzième, c'est…le Chat…qui a une double malédiction. Il se transforme en Chat mais aussi en une créature assez répugnante, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus à ce sujet car je ne l'ai jamais vu dans sa troisième forme…"

"Pourquoi avez-vous mentionné le Chat à part?"Interrogea l'ancien humain.

"Le Chat est exclu du Jun-shi(je sais plus comment ça s'écrit!dsl) car selon la légende, il est arrivé un jour après la fête à laquelle le Dieu avait invité tous les animaux. Le Chat et le Rat se détestent car le Chat a été usurpé, comme tous les autres animaux par le Rat. C'est pour ça que Kyo a un caractère si irritable."

"T'es sûr qu'ils se détestent parce que malgré ceux qu'ils font, ils sont très proche…"Coupa Gojyo, un sourire pervers sur la bouche.

"Ils n'ont aucune liaison, ça j'en suis sûr car sinon Yuki ne taperait pas aussi fort Kyo et puis le plancher ne bouge pas la nuit…"

Tous se tournèrent, les yeux ronds, vers Tohru qui avait sa figure déformée par un visage soudainement devenu vicieux.

"Tchhh…"Soupira Sanzo

"Et toi? Bonze colérique, avec Goku? Ça se passe comment?"

"COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ?"Hurla Sanzo en pointant son flingue sur la tête du jeune Bœuf.

"Bonze colérique pourquoi?"Riposta Haru, inconscient.

Un ange passa…

Gojyo réussit à épargner la mort au jeune homme en échange de quelques unes de ses mèches coupées aux balles du gun.

Deux anges passèrent…

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!"

"Tchhh…"

"Je vois. Ça signifie qu'il se passe un truc entre vous!"

"NANI! Mais t'es complètement tapé mon pauvre! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Goku et moi et il n'y aura rien…"

"Je voulais pas te rendre triste…Désolé…"

"Triste? Notre bonze pourri est triste? Hahahahahah c'est la meilleure ça!"Rit le kappa au prix de quelques mèches.

"Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi! Stupide bœuf!"

Haru se transforma de suite en Black Haru et empoigna avec vivacité la toge du bonze. Il le secoua puis, avant que tout le monde puisse réagir, il l'envoya au sol et cria:

"Viens te battre sale bonze!"

"Tchh…K'so! Pourquoi ça ne tombe que sur moi les serviteurs à double personnalité!"

"NANI ! Je ne suis en AUCUN CAS TON serviteur, blondinet!"

Le bonze en question se releva et laissa approcher le Bœuf en colère. Dès que celui ci attaqua, Sanzo l'assomma. Hakkai prit le corps du jeune homme et le plaça à l'arrière à côté de Yuki qui était étonnement pâle. Gojyo rit d'une jeunesse tellement susceptible et Sanzo marmonna que les jeunes comme ça il s'en passerait bien. Hakkai rit et les calma grâce à ses deux mots célèbres

"Maa…Maa…"

Pendant ce temps, Kyo courait à travers la forêt, sautant sur les obstacles qu'il rencontrait. Il était en colère et triste à la fois. Il s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise et regarda le fleuve qui se déchaînait libre comme l'air entre les falaises étroites. Des frissons provenant de la hauteur le secouèrent, il sentait le sang qui pulsait au bout de ses doigts, faisant trembler légèrement ses mains. Il entendait sa respiration régulière mais rapide. Il sentait le mécanisme de ses genoux qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le vide plongeant. Une seconde de relâchement et s'en était fini de lui. Il comprit alors qu'il était au dessus de tout ça comme si pendant un instant d'éternité, il avait été le roi du monde. Puis l'instant d'après il réalisa que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et un seul petit coup de vent pouvait faire toute la différence entre vivre ou mourir. Il éleva un peu ses bras pour sentir la légère brise qui s'était levée, et l'enrober, glisser au travers de ses vêtements, lui redonnant la lucidité dont il avait tant besoin. Ses sens de Chat repérèrent un corps assez léger comme celui de Yuki qui venait vers lui. Il espérait tellement que ce soit lui pour qu'il lui révèle enfin tous les sentiments qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Soudain, sa déception atteint des sommets, des sommets de désespoir, le désespoir de croire en la vie et en sa beauté. Il ne pourrait que réellement vivre dans ses rêves. Sa vie n'était qu'illusions comme le lui avait si souvent répété Akito. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, avait-il raison? Peut-être n'avait-il pas le droit d'aimer…Son maître lui avait dit qu'un jour il retrouverait l'espoir. Au début, il avait cru l'avoir retrouvé quand Tohru était entré dans sa vie mais il s'était trompé. Il avait trouvé l'espoir quand, après s'être transformé et s'être enfui, avant que Tohru ne le rattrape, Yuki l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait dit de revenir. Il avait été choqué sur le coup puis après les mots de Tohru qui confirmaient ceux de Yuki, il s'était retransformé. Toutefois, ces derniers temps la méchanceté de la Souris ne faisait que s'accroître envers lui. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Ses genoux fléchirent, lentement.

"Kyo…"

Il revenait à la réalité…

"Oï ! Kyo! Ça va? Tu sais…il t'aime beaucoup! Il a les mêmes réactions que Sanzo…"

_Goku…_Ce ne fut qu'un murmure dans sa tête, mais le Saint Pur du Ciel entendit son appel de détresse, cette petite voix dans sa tête, comme Sanzo l'avait entendu lui…

"Kyo, viens on peut parler…Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger…Kyo…"

_Goku…je n'en peux plus…Goku… Goku…_

"Kyo…viens avec moi, s'il te plaît…"

_AIDE MOI………JE NE PEUX PLUS SUPPORTER SON INDIFFERENCE…AIDE MOI…GOKU…_

Le Singe, en entendant ça, paniqua et eut peur pour le Chat. D'un rapide mouvement, il s'élança vers le corps en chute…

_**Alors ce nouveau chapitre? Il était bien pas bien? Vous me le dites? Si vous voulez la suite…reviews au moins deux! Sinon…et ben vous verrez…**_

_**NIARK ! NIARK ! NIARK ! NIARK !**_


	6. La jalousie est la meilleure des armes

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et peut-être romance un peu plus tard…

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Couple**: ça commence à se faire!

**Note:** A vous de me dire si c un 20. Lol! Non je déc. C'est ma première fan fic et histoire publiée donc pour vous dire que c'est pas de la tarte mais plutôt une tourte!mdr dsl mais je stresse seul moyen d'évacuer ça: les mauvaises blagues, pauvre de vous, lecteurs!

Grand merci à ma principale revieweuse: Les Folles Rieuses: Keyko-san

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 6:La jalousie est la meilleure des armes…**

_Troisième dimension:_

"Kyo…"

Il revenait à la réalité…

"Oï ! Kyo! Ça va? Tu sais…il t'aime beaucoup! Il a les mêmes réactions que Sanzo…"

_Goku…_Ce ne fut qu'un murmure dans sa tête, mais le Saint Pur du Ciel entendit son appel de détresse, une voix dans sa tête, comme Sanzo l'avait entendu lui…

"Kyo, viens on peut parler…Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger…Kyo…"

_Goku…je n'en peux plus…Goku… Goku…_

"Kyo…viens avec moi, s'il te plaît…"

_AIDE MOI………JE NE PEUX PLUS SUPPORTER SON INDIFFERENCE…AIDE MOI…GOKU…_

Le Singe, en entendant ça, paniqua et eut peur pour le Chat. D'un rapide mouvement, il s'élança vers le corps en chute. Il tendit désespérément le bras, croyant plus que tout en ses capacités et en la détresse de Kyo. Soudain, ses doigts se fermèrent sur un poignet entouré d'un bracelet. Il resta quelques secondes, allongé sur l'herbe verte, n'osant pas ouvrir un œil de peur de découvrir son échec. Puis il sentit quelque chose de dur glisser entre ses doigts. Il resserra sa prise et la tira de toutes ses forces. Il aperçut soudain une chevelure orange apparaître devant ses yeux. Il souleva Kyo, inconscient, qui se transforma en Chat. Il prit le petit être doux dans ses bras et l'amena à l'ombre d'un arbre éloigné du ravin. Le tee-shirt du Chat était tombé à l'eau mais le pantalon et le boxer avaient été rattrapés de justesse par la main libre du Yokai Saint.

Kyo se réveilla quelques minutes après. Kyo l'avait rhabillé et, dès qu'il avait repris conscience, il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

"Kyo…Parle moi…Tu es désespéré…ça je le sais…mais on pourrait peut-être essayer une dernière fois avec nos conjoints respectifs…Enfin je veux dire que nous pourrions…nous entre aider…"

"Goku…Je ne sais pas…Tu ne comprends pas…Il me déteste…Il est le Rat…Je suis le Chat…Amour impossible…Le Rat déteste le Chat…Le Chat…"

"Aime le Rat…Il faut lui accorder une dernière chance…Il faut que tu lui dises le moment venu tes sentiments à son égard…Vous…êtes comme Sanzo et moi…Vous vous affrontez parce que vous ne savez vous avouer vos sentiments respectifs…Vous avez peur…J'aime Sanzo…Je suis presque sûr qu'il m'aime mais il y a encore ce doute…Kyo…Yuki…"

"Me déteste…Il ne m'aimera jamais…"Murmura le Chat en laissant couler des larmes qu'il avait retenu si longtemps.

_Je n'ai plus d'espoir…C'est terminé…Il ne m'aimera jamais…Jamais…Jamais…JAMAIS…_

"Hey! C'est quoi ces larmes? Tu disais toi même qu'il était une femmelette et tu t'abaisses à tes injures? Écoute…on va monter un plan où ce ne sera pas le destin qui décidera de notre sort…T'es partant, p'tit Chat?"

"Je NE suis PAS petit…"

"Kyo…Tant qu'il y a de la Vie il y a de l'Espoir…Il y a encore une chance…"

"D'accord…De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre…"

Ils étayèrent leur plan. (Ndla: je ne vais pas vous le dire quand même!)

Quand ils revinrent au camp, c'était en riant et en se donnant la main. (Ndla: Vous avez deviné le plan je suppose?)

Sept mâchoires churent à terre. Sanzo sentit soudain une grande colère l'envahir. Il se sentait trahi. Pourquoi un tel sentiment l'habitait en ce moment même? La réponse était simple, il aimait son idiot de Singe qui avait trouvé le moyen de remplacer son inaction par un partenaire qui semblait lui donner le change. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante traversa son cœur. Son seul amour avait trouvé un compagnon de fortune, et lui était tout seul comme il l'avait toujours été…Comme il avait toujours voulu l'être. Mais maintenant est-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? Si son Singe avait réellement trouvé l'amour, avait-il le droit de le lui prendre ce bonheur? Il voulait avoir sa chance lui aussi…Peut-être que s'il avouait ses sentiments à Goku, peut-être que ce dernier reviendrait vers lui…Commença alors pour Sanzo, un grand débat sur toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui…En bref, une atroce migraine qui ne s'arrangea pas avec la route caillouteuse…

Kyo et Goku se battaient à l'arrière avec Gojyo. Sanzo sortit son baffeur et claqua sur la tête des trois agités. Il tapa de nombreuses fois en plus sur la tête comme s'il l'accusait de quelque chose. Kyo s'aperçut alors que le plan du Singe marchait à perfection. Haru aussi participait à leur bagarre. Il se déplaça entre Gojyo et Goku, poussant le Chat juste à côté du Rat, une idée derrière la tête devinant les grandes lignes de leur nouvelle attitude. Le Chat se tourna vers le Rat qui était à moitié éveillé; il se pencha vers lui.

"Oï! Laisse moi tranquille! stupide Chat si tu veux dormir, tu le fais dans les bras de ton copain, viens pas me prendre mon territoire!"

"Je venais juste prendre le dernier sandwich derrière toi pour le donner à mon copain comme tu le dis si bien…baka nezumi"Répondit Kyo, déçu et profondément blessé par l'attitude et les paroles de Yuki.

Yuki le lui passa et se tourna, dos au Chat, presque sur le ventre, pour pleurer silencieusement. Goku s'apercevant de la tristesse dans le regard de son ami, malgré l'entrain qu'il mettait dans la conversation, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit gentiment, lui redonnant d'infimes parcelles d'espoir. Sanzo regardait le jeune homme pleurer. En un certain sens, il pleurait aussi pour lui. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle ville. Yuki tomba gravement malade ce soir là.

En une semaine son état ne bougea pas: il était dans un coma maladif. Kyo avait terriblement peur pour lui, même s'il devait le cacher. Ils allèrent dans la chambre du malade avec Goku. Il dormait à poings fermés. Kyo était seul avec Goku dans la pièce. Ce dernier alla près de la fenêtre pour laisser son ami près de son aimé. Kyo s'assit aux côtés du Rat et leva sa main. Il ne savait ce qu'il faisait, son corps réagissait à l'instinct. Il avança lentement sa main vers le visage de la Souris et caressa sa joue. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux gris soyeux et les laissa courir. Dans son sommeil, Yuki commença à pleurer. Kyo effaça ses larmes de son pouce et prit doucement le corps malade dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa bercer et arrêta de pleurer pour finalement replonger dans un sommeil paisible.

Goku l'avait regardé dans le reflet de la vitre. Un doux sourire sur le visage, il pensa que le Chat était vraiment amoureux de la Souris. Ils y restèrent deux heures puis ils sortirent. L'atmosphère pesante de la chambre ne leur convenait pas. Ils sortirent dehors et aperçurent Sanzo. Kyo lui souffla à l'oreille avant de les laisser seuls:

"Allez courage, Goku…Tu peux lui dire…Aie confiance en tes sentiments…"

"Ok…Sanzo…je voudrais te parler…"Déclara le Singe en s'avançant vers le bonze.

L'après midi était chaude ce jour là, malgré les divers nuages noirs qui criblaient le ciel appréhendant la scène qui allait suivre.

"Sanzo…Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…"

"Quoi? Tu vas nous quitter pour vivre ta vie avec ton copain?"Vociféra le moine en colère.

"Non, Sanzo…Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin parce que…parce que…je t'aime…"

"Tchhh, il faudrait que tu sache qui tu aimes parce que je te rappelle que tu es avec quelqu'un déjà…Cervelle d'oiseau…"

"Il n'y a que toi que j'aime Sanzo! IL N'Y A QUE TOI !"

"Arrête de me mentir kono teme, k'so saru! Jamais tu entends! Jamais ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous! Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux!"

"Si je te veux toi!"

"Eh bien pas moi!"Hurla Sanzo en le frappant, la colère et la souffrance dictant ses paroles, ses gestes, obscurcissant son esprit.

Goku garda sa main sur sa joue rougie par la gifle en regardant son amour s'éloigner de lui à pas rageurs. Il entendit un bruit dans les hauteurs. Son instinct lui dicta de bouger rapidement en basculant sur le côté mais, pétrifié, paralysé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, par son cœur brisé, il n'évita la lance qui se planta dans son dos. Il n'hurla même pas sous la maigre douleur que l'enfoncement de la lance avait causée en lui. Cette douleur physique n'était rien comparée à la douleur psychologique qui le détruisait rapidement, laissant toute sa volonté partir en fumée. Des dizaines de yokais surgirent d'entre les murs. Gojyo, Haru, Kyo et Hakkai sortirent de l'auberge, et Sanzo recula pour rejoindre ses compagnons. Ils virent tous les cinq Goku à genoux, la lance dans son dos. Sanzo sentit alors quelque chose en lui se briser. Goku s'enleva la pointe mortelle.

Le ciel pleura ses larmes de tristesse.

POV Goku

Ça me fait tellement mal ce qu'il m'a dit. Il ne m'aime pas alors, pour quelle raison, quel espoir devrais-je vivre? Je n'ai plus la force de le combattre…Sors et venge moi…Fais moi tout oublier…

FIN POV

Une fissure courut le long de son nimbe et laissa sortir son cœur mort, sa vengeance vivante, son inconscient mortel. Ils entendirent tous les bruits aigus du diadème qui se fracassait. Gojyo ordonna aux deux adolescents de rentrer dans l'auberge et de fermer la porte à clé. Ils obéirent sans discuter tellement le ton était ferme. L'aura maléfique entoura le jeune Singe et la vue des autres se brouilla. Quand ils ne virent plus trouble, Sentai Tensai se tenait devant eux le regard plus haineux que jamais, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il cracha:

"Genjyo Sanzo, tu as blessé Goku à mort…Il n'y aura pas de quartier…"

Le Saint du Ciel s'élança dans les airs et disparut de leurs vues. Les corps des yokais tombaient les uns après les autres sans que l'on ne puisse jamais voir le visage haineux de Son Goku…

Sanzo réalisa alors qu'il avait fait, il y avait quelques minutes à peine, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et que ce qui s'était brisé, c'était ce lien plus que solide qu'il y avait entre lui et son saru. Il n'entendait plus cette petite voix casse-cou mais tant aimée…

_**Alors ce chapitre il est comment? Bien pas bien? La fin est chaotique! Vous avez raison! C'est pour ça qu'il me faut des reviews si vous voulez la suite!**_

_**A+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu**_


	7. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et romance …

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Couple**: Sanzo x Goku; Hakkai x Yaone; Haru x Rin et Yuki x Kyo…(les deux derniers couples vont changer. A force de persuasion, ma seule revieweuse(que j'adore) m'a fait changé d'avis.

**Note** Les Folles Rieuses, je t'adore!Merci de me reviewer!Merci!

Ps: le prochain chapitre à je sais pas quand! Il faut que je l'écrive!Ce n'est pas une fin avec bcp de suspens! Tkt! 

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 7:Tant qu'il y a de la Vie, il y a de l'espoir…**

L'aura maléfique entoura le jeune Singe et la vue des autres se brouilla. Quand ils ne virent plus trouble, Sentai Tensai se tenait devant eux le regard plus haineux que jamais, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il cracha avec agressivité:

"Genjyo Sanzo, tu as blessé Goku à mort…Il n'y aura pas de quartier…"

Le Saint du Ciel s'élança dans les airs et disparut de leurs vues. Les corps des yokais tombaient les uns après les autres sans que l'on ne puisse jamais voir le visage haineux de Son Goku…

Sanzo réalisa alors qu'il avait fait, il y avait quelques minutes à peine, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et que ce qui s'était brisé, c'était ce lien plus que solide qu'il y avait entre lui et son saru. Il n'entendait plus cette petite voix casse-cou mais tant aimée dans sa tête…Les yokais qui restaient voulurent fuir mais le Démon les rattrapa en un éclair et les abattit. Il ne restait à présent plus que nos trois héros.

Kyo regardait à travers la vitre Goku se déchaîner. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il l'arrête. Il était certain que Sanzo aimait Goku. Malgré l'ordre direct du métis, il demanda à Haru de bien veiller sur Tohru et le 'sale Rat' puis il monta au grenier pour ensuite grimper sur le toit. Il vit alors la scène qui se déroulait lamentablement en bas, dans la rue déserte.

Sentai Tensai avait rapidement cassé un bras à Gojyo puis il l'avait mis hors d'état de nuire en le lançant contre une maison en ruine qui s'effondra sur lui. Il combattit contre Hakkai qui devinait difficilement ses attaques. Il l'assomma et l'envoya aux côtés de Gojyo, sous la maison voisine. Il s'arrêta alors quelques minutes et dévisagea Sanzo, qui les yeux mi-clos attendait avec appréhension. Soudain, une voix s'éleva au milieu du vacarme de la pluie:

"Sanzo, il faut que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes! Il faut à tout prix que tu lui avoues tes vrais sentiments! Il faut lui dire. Cette fois-ci ce ne sera les mascarades des fois précédentes qui te sauveront la vie et si cela s'avérait toutefois vrai, Goku ne reviendra pas! Tu le sais autant que moi, qu'il t'aime!"

"Arrête de dire des conneries! Vous sortez ensembles!"

"Ah bon tu crois? Eh bien non! On ne sort pas ensemble! On faisait exprès pour que toi et …Pour que tu puisses lui avouer ton amour après qu'il te l'ait avoué lui…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Sentai Tensai se tenait devant lui. Kyo le regarda dans les yeux puis se défendit quand ce dernier attaqua. Le Démon regarda les yeux de son ennemi. Il était certain que lui aussi était un monstre. Il le détailla très vite entre deux coups et sut que le bracelet était le contrôleur qui retenait son semblable. Il posa rapidement sa main dessus. Kyo rapidement alarmé, posa sa main sur le bracelet et envoya à une vitesse fulgurante son pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Ce dernier tomba dans la rue, près de Sanzo. Kyo hurla pour se faire comprendre du singe à travers la tempête de pluie:

"Goku! Reprends toi tout n'est pas perdu! Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir! Il faut que tu te maîtrises! Tu dois revenir! Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime! GOKU !"

Il vit que Sanzo ne faisait rien à part se défendre. Il sauta du toit et atterrit maladroitement dans la rue. Il devait s'être fait une entorse à cause du sol boueux mais il courut vers le moine et le Démon. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du yokai qui se retourna avant même d'avoir été touché. Il se débattit contre le Saint du Ciel et, désespéré, il fit une prise qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'approfondir. Cela pris totalement au dépourvu le Démon qui se fit bloqué au sol. Sanzo s'approcha en courant et récita l'incantation pour reformer le contrôleur. Kyo regarda le corps inconscient à ses pieds, pleurant faiblement et le corps sans réaction de Sanzo, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il donna un coup de poing au moine puis prit Goku dans ses bras et le mena dans l'auberge. Il appela Haru et Tohru pour qu'ils l'aident à sortir Hakkai et Gojyo des décombres. Sanzo, le corps toujours inerte, se reprit et vint les aider; cependant, il avait toujours le regard dans le vide. Une fois Hakkai et Gojyo sortit des décombres, on les soigna et on attendit qu'ils reprennent conscience. Kyo avait oublié sa cheville et son ventre tailladé par les griffes du Saint du Ciel. La pluie s'était arrêtée. Sanzo restait auprès de son Singe. Alors qu'il allait prendre sa main sous une impulsion, Goku, dans son sommeil agité, se détourna de lui.

POV GOKU (_en italique la conscience de Goku_)

Il fait sombre. Je ne vois plus le soleil comme dans chacun de mes rêves…Où est-il? _Il ne viendra pas_…Il est parti…Le soleil me déteste…Il fait de plus en plus noir…J'ai peur…_Sanzo…_Il ne viendra pas…Il est parti, il me laisse seul avec mon terrible moi-même…_Lumière_…Non! L'obscurité restera à jamais…_non, l'espoir…_Il_ faut garder l'es…_Il n'y a plus d'espoir…Je n'ai plus qu'un cœur en sang …Je suis seul…Mon cœur est obscur…_Il faut croire_…Je ne crois plus en rien et en personne…Tout est noir…Mon soleil s'est éteint…_Le soleil s'est éteint…_Mon cœur est à l'agonie…

FIN POV

Sanzo vit les larmes du Singe et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il aimait tellement cet être joyeux et amoureux de la vie. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait voulu que son Goku pleure. Et là, il pleurait par sa faute! Il ne le méritait pas. Il regarda lentement Kyo arriver. Ce dernier prit la parole:

"Tu sais! Quand je suis parti dans la forêt, il m'a suivi et m'a demandé si on pouvait s'allier pour se rassurer et s'encourager pour vous avouer nos sentiments respectifs. Goku t'aime…Il a besoin de toi…Il me l'a dit…_Si un jour je perds Sanzo alors mon cœur mourra et je ne vivrai plus que par nécessité…_Il a besoin de toi et même si tu penses qu'il sera plus heureux sans toi et bien tu penses mal. Je sais que tu l'aimes! Il faut que tu lui dises sinon vous souffrirez tous les deux et je suis certain que tu n'aimes pas le voir souffrir…Il faut juste que tu lui dises deux mots…Même si tu les murmures…Il les entendra…Il les attend! Il t'attend!"

Il sortit alors de la pièce, laissant le Singe avec Sanzo. Dans une autre pièce, Hakkai et Gojyo se réveillaient douloureusement.

"Ce baka saru a bien failli nous avoir cette fois-ci! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce ne sera pas lui qui me tuera!"

"Oï ! tais-toi! Pervers! Si on était pas venu vous sortir des décombres, vous seriez bel et bien morts!"Riposta le Chat en entrant dans la pièce.

"Merci, infiniment! Sanzo n'est pas trop blessé j'espère! parce qu'en arrêtant la folie meurtrière de Goku, il n'en ait jamais sorti indemne! "S'excusa Hakkai

"C'est moi qui ait arrêté Goku…Enfin, Sanzo lui a mis la couronne et il s'est un peu battu mais il n'a rien à part peut-être une ecchymose à la joue…Je lui ait donné un coup de poing tellement il m'énervait…"

"Vous…avez arrêté Goku…Et vous n'avez rien…"Bégaya l'ancien humain, ahuri.

"Nan…"Répondit le Chat en sortant de la pièce sous les yeux ahuris de l'ancien humain et du yokai métis.

Haru et Tohru restèrent avec eux pendant qu'il se dirigeait craintivement vers la chambre du Rat. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et passa une tête à travers l'ouverture pour voir si le malade dormait toujours. Une chance pour lui, ce dernier était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Il referma la porte après lui et s'avança vers le lit de Yuki. Il s'assit dessus et encore incertain, il caressa doucement la joue fiévreuse du Rat. Il alla chercher un gant frais et le lui posa sur le front. Il voyait le corps féminin trembler. Pris d'un lourd sommeil, il s'allongea, inconscient de tous à priori, aux côtés du Rat, sous les couvertures. Le corps du jeune homme malade se blottit contre lui et il s'endormit, serein.

Dans une autre pièce…

"Ai shiteru…"

POV GOKU

_La lumière est revenue…elle est faible mais elle est revenue…_Ce ne fut qu'un murmure et pourtant…Ce n'était pas un rêve…Une petite flammèche s'allume dans mon cœur et …_l'espoir revient…_comme l'envie de vivre…oui…mon soleil est de retour…

FIN POV GOKU

**_Alors ce chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? La fin dispose de beaucoup moins de suspens que le dernier chapitre! Allez au prochain chapitre!_**

_**A+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu.**_


	8. L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et romance …

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Couple**: Sanzo x Goku; Hakkai x Yaone; Haru x Kyo et Yuki x Rin…(nouveaux couples pour ma revieweuse préférée)

**Note:** Merci à ma grande fan: La Folle Rieuse que j'adore !

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 8: L'habit ne fait pas le moine.**

Pris d'un lourd sommeil, Kyo s'allongea, inconscient de tous à priori, aux côtés du Rat, sous les couvertures. Le corps du jeune homme malade se blottit contre lui et il s'endormit, serein.

_**Dans une autre pièce…**_

"Ai shiteru…"

POV GOKU

_La lumière est revenue…elle est faible mais elle est revenue…_Ce ne fut qu'un murmure et pourtant…Ce n'était pas un rêve…Une petite flammèche s'allume dans mon cœur et …_l'espoir revient…_comme l'envie de vivre…oui…mon soleil est de retour…

FIN POV GOKU

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement un œil fatigué et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait Sanzo à côté de lui, assis sur son lit.

"Dis-me le encore une fois…"

"Ai shiteru, baka saru…"

Ce fut à nouveau un murmure, comme une confidence. Toutefois, Goku l'avait entendu. Il sourit et se jeta dans les bras de Sanzo. Ce dernier rapprocha son visage de celui de Goku et y déposa un tendre baiser. Ils l'approfondirent, ensemble, avec douceur et légèreté. Sanzo porta Goku jusqu'à la salle de bain, envoûté par son regard or. Goku déshabilla lentement Sanzo qui le dévêtit à son tour. Ils pénétrèrent dans la douche et se lavèrent découvrant ce nouveau corps qui s'offrait à eux.

_**Dans une autre chambre…**_

Rin et Momiji apparurent. Haru rejoignit Rin à pas modérés, puis l'enlaça avec amour et douceur. Momiji et Tohru se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre, seuls au monde (vous savez avec la musique des retrouvailles en arrière fond! Lol!)Ils se prirent dans leurs bras puis il y eut un _pouf _et un lapin se tint dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un lit et le câlina jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme à nouveau. Ils restèrent à une distance éloignée l'un de l'autre mais s'embrassèrent quand même. Hakkai repartit dans sa rêverie et Gojyo tira une mine déconfite pendant plusieurs minutes. Il décida d'aller trouver une fille pour passer la nuit. Il entra dans un bar et regarda les femmes qui s'y trouvaient. Il les trouvait un peu bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec le comportement habituel des femmes.

Soudain, une l'aborda. Elle avait la voix étonnamment grave et avait une barbe voyante, des dents de pirates. Il comprit alors que ces femmes n'étaient en réalité que des hommes travestis qui cherchaient de nouveaux copains. Il sortit en vitesse du bar et se calfeutra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la lumière et découvrit Rin et Haru dans des lits séparés. Il éteignit la lumière et s'assit sur une chaise. Il s'endormit là.

_**Chambre de Goku et Sanzo…**_

Le soleil trouva le lendemain matin deux corps enlacé et nus. Ils étaient endormis et se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Sanzo ouvrit un œil et découvrit avec plaisir le visage de son amant baigné dans le bonheur. Sanzo passa doucement ses doigts sur le visage de Goku puis il caressa son cou et son torse. Le Roi des Singes se mit à gémir doucement, quand il fut réveillé et surpris par un bruit de chute. Il regarda Sanzo puis il l'embrassa. Soudain, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, rien qui puisse être identifié mais ça faisait du bruit!

_**Chambre à Yuki et Kyo…**_

Yuki ouvrit lentement un œil et se trouva face à une chevelure orange. Il se suréleva sur un coude et regarda le Chat dormir près de lui. Il esquissa un sourire et fit passer distraitement ses doigts sur sa joue. Il pensa aolrs à son ami qui l'aimait. Bien sûr que ce baka neko avait de la chance de se faire aimer parun jeune homme aussi cool. Il sentit alors une chaleur au bas ventre l'envahir. Il rougit et sentit le Chat bouger à ses côtés. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil. Yuki, ne sachant pas comment réagir, fit comme d'habitude. Il le poussa hors du lit (bruit de chute). Kyo lui demanda:

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit? Dégage!"

"Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?"

"Tu m'agaces! Sors d'ici! Comprends bien un truc baka neko, je te déteste parce que celui qui t'aime est avec celle que j'aime… "

Kyo n'avait rien suivi après 'je te déteste'. Il se leva et partit dans la rue. Il marcha longtemps. Il se sentait vide mais une flamme brûlait encore dans son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qui la générait. Quand il revint, on partit vers l'ouest. Goku et Haru riaient l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Yuki et Kyo étaient séparés par eux, plus par Momiji en lapin dans les bras de Tohru et Rin qui discutait un peu avec Yuki. Le Rat semblait heureux de discuter avec elle. Haru regarda dans le rétroviseur le Chat qui semblait malade. Il se tourna vers lui et vit son visage tout pâle. Il demanda à Hakkai s'il pouvait s'arrêter. Kyo sauta de suite puis se dirigea vers les fourrés. Il s'arrêta avant et tomba à genoux. Haru le rejoignit et s'accroupit à ses côtés. La respiration du Chat était difficile.

Soudain, ce dernier leva la tête. Haru remarqua alors que ses iris étaient semblables à ceux des Chats. Il regarda le bracelet et découvrit que celui-ci était en train de se fissurer. Le bijou céda à la pression et tomba à terre. Haru le regarda et, de son air décontracté et triste, il fixa le Chat. Il ne recula pas quand ce dernier se transforma. Haru le regarda dans les yeux mais une lueur de haine y était apparue. Le Bœuf dut se jeter sur le côté pour rendre son repas précédent. Dans la voiture, tout le monde avait la même réaction que lui. Même Hakkuryu faisait cracher son moteur. Kyo les regarda puis déclara de sa voix transformée, avant de s'élancer sur eux, menaçant:

"Pourquoi ne fuyez vous pas?"

"Parce qu'on affronte toujours nos problèmes en face!"Cria Gojyo.

Kyo leur courut dessus puis il les attaqua, commandé par la haine. Haru restait en arrière, triste de la transformation du Chat. Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo et Goku durent le blesser sérieusement. Kyo se détourna alors d'eux et s'enfuit dans la forêt. Haru leur lança avant de lui courir après:

"Je vais le chercher…"

Yuki, Rin, Tohru et Momiji aidaient les combattants à se relever et à soigner leurs blessures. Haru courut rapidement et trouva le Monstre dans une clairière. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et lui avoua en le regardant dans les yeux:

"Kyo…fais pas le con…reviens parmi nous…Kyo…"

"Il ne reviendra pas…Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il revienne…"

"Si…Il y en a une…Tout le monde l'aime beaucoup et on veut qu'il revienne…"

"Non…Ils se moquent tous de moi…"

"Moi pas et je veux que tu reviennes…"

"Pourquoi…veux-tu que je reviennes?"

"Parce que…je t'aime!"

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis!"

"Bien sûr que si! J'ai beaucoup d'amitié pour Yuki mais je ne l'aime pas comme je n'aime pas Rinne…Je t'aime toi! Et personne d'autre!"

Un éclair zébra le ciel et Kyo se retrouva nu devant Haru. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et scella ses lèvres d'un doux baiser. Kyo passa sa main sur la joue d'Haru et s'évanouit dans ses bras. Haru s'accroupit et retira sa veste de cuir pour la lui mettre. Il attendit quelques minutes encore puis soudain, toute la petite équipe arriva. Gojyo et Goku plantèrent la tente. Hakkai soigna difficilement Kyo, puis il l'installa sur un sac de couchage. Ils passeraient la nuit ici. On passa de nouveaux habits à Kyo puis Haru resta avec lui. Yuki et Rin échangeaient dehors leur premier baiser.

Haru restait près de Kyo, dans une partie de la tente cachée des autres. Il caressait lentement son visage fin et doux. Un sourire s'était logé sur son visage. Il était heureux d'avoir constaté qu'il avait pu faire revenir Kyo et que ce dernier avait répondu à son amour. Il était content d'avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Le Bœuf était à cet instant là le plus joyeux des maudits. Il s'allongea près du Chat qui se transforma, signe d'une faiblesse. Il le prit dans ses bras et s'installa sous la couverture. Il s'endormit en entendant les ronronnements du Chat dûs à ses câlins. Kyo se retransforma un peu plus tard dans la nuit et se serra contre son sauveur. Cette source de chaleur ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique par un temps aussi pluvieux.

**_Dans une autre partie cachée de la tente…_**

Goku était sur son sac de couchage et regardait inlassablement la silhouette de Sanzo, statufié près de l'ouverture, fumant ses paquets de cigarettes les uns après les autres sans jamais s'en lasser. Goku ne savait plus quoi faire face au mutisme du bonze. Il avait pensé qu'une fois qu'ils seraient ensemble, Sanzo ferait abstraction de tous ses états d'âmes si particuliers les jours de pluie. Le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez de le voir si malheureux sans rien pouvoir faire. Il s'approcha du bonze et l'enlaça par derrière en murmurant un Sanzo à peine audible. Le colérique avait déjà tant fait pour lui…Il voulait à son tour le libérer de sa prison intérieure…

Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et massa lentement les épaules du moine qui se tendit dès le premier contact. Il se raidit au fur et à mesure. Goku suçota sa peau et la mordilla. Sanzo retint de justesse un gémissement. Le Singe passa ses mains sur ses bras musclés et y dessina des arabesques sans queue ni tête. Il contourna lentement le corps qui faisait barrage et chevaucha la fine stature du bonze, qui ne disait rien mais qui regardait maintenant le jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit, content d'avoir l'attention du moine sur lui. Il recommença ses légers baisers dans le cou puis longea la mâchoire. Sanzo ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. Goku passa sa langue sur les lèvres du bonze sans jamais les embrassées.

Ce dernier, impatient, exerça une faible pression sur la nuque du jeune homme pour pouvoir s'accaparer sa bouche. Un violent ballet s'entama entre les deux langues, jamais lassées de ce contact si chaud et si doux. Aucune des deux n'eut le dessus, les concurrents étant trop essoufflés pour continuer. Sanzo mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Goku, tout en reprenant son souffle. Goku rapprocha un peu plus son bassin contre celui du moine. Leurs deux intimités se frôlèrent, électrisant chacun d'eux. Goku regarda Sanzo dans les yeux et ils s'hypnotisèrent, chacun se noyant dans les océans complémentaires (j'ai suivi mes cours de dessin au collège! Na! Hihi!). Ils s'approchèrent du "lit" de Goku et s'y allongèrent.

Le Singe continua ses caresses enfiévrant peu à peu le blond qui ne se lassait pas de déshabiller son amant. Une fois qu'il fut nu, il parcourut sa peau de multiples baisers, se délectant de chaque centimètre carré de cette peau hâlée. Il tortura les tétons sensibles du Singe qui gémit faiblement sous ses caresses. Ce dernier déshabilla lentement son amant, prenant garde à frôler chaque parcelle de ce fin corps nacré. Leurs hampes dressées par l'excitation se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois sous les coups de bassin du blond, impatient. Il regarda Goku dans les yeux et y trouva l'accord d'aller plus loin. Il entra lentement en lui, prenant garde à ce qu'il n'ait pas trop mal.

Le visage du brun resta paisible après quelques grimasses de douleur. Sanzo commença de lent va-et-vient en lui. Goku gémissait et ne se préoccupait des paroles perverses d'un kappa en manque de nicotine et de filles. Hakkai, lui dormait pas loin, d'un lourd sommeil réparateur. Le moine accéléra ses mouvements de bassin au fur et à mesure que les ondes de plaisir se déchaînaient en lui. Goku criait sous lui, l'excitant un peu plus. Goku jouit entre eux, puis après quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires, Sanzo se libéra en lui. Ce dernier enleva de sa langue la semence sur le ventre du Singe qui lui attribua le même sort. Ils s'endormirent, au chaud sous les couvertures. Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours, Goku l'avait vaincue…

_**Alors vous trouvez comment? Cool ce lime/lemon? Si vous en voulez pas dites le et si vous en voulez et bien dites le aussi, en tout cas, il est prévu que j'en fasse quelques uns…J'ai presque écrit le chapitre 9 donc je peux vous poster celui là. N'empêche, tout cela c'est grâce au Folle rieuse qui m'encourage à continuer…Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir!**_

_**Ma revieweuse préférée, je t'adore! Merchi merchi beaucoup!**_

_**A+**_

_**Nekochan Miharu**_


	9. L'équipe se complète

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et romance …

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Couple**: Sanzo x Goku; Hakkai x Yaone; Haru x Kyo et Yuki x Rin…(nouveaux couples pour ma revieweuse préférée)

**Note:Merci à mes revieweuses:gemini et Keyko-san qui veut vous passer un message:**

**Keyko-san:**plein de comm: bouger vous les gens merde!

Merci pour ce message Keyko, en tout cas à moi ça me fait plaisir que quelqu'un mette ça (espère que ça marchera!)

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 9: L'équipe se complète...**

L'aube se leva avec les oiseaux. Ils ne chantaient pas bizarrement. Dans la tente, des personnes avançaient à pas de loup vers les endormis. Soudain, un éclair vert surgit du néant et abattit deux silhouettes. Cela alarma les dormeurs qui se levèrent sur le pied de guerre, à part une aux cheveux orange. Il y eut à nouveau un combat et notre équipe préférée remporta le combat. On vira les corps dehors et on alluma en même temps un brasero dans l'air frais du matin. Deux personnes s'habillèrent à la hâte et sortirent de la tente, un vague sourire imperceptible sur leurs lèvres; ils s'installèrent près du feu et le blond demanda:

"Hakkai, on fait quel itinéraire aujourd'hui?"

Le brun le rejoignit et discuta avec lui de la route et des dernières promotions pendant que Gojyo charriait Goku sur le "sport" de la veille au soir. Goku rougit puis il se disputa avec l'hentai:

"Kono ero kappa!"

"Baka saru!"

"Blatte idiote!"

"Sale singe!"

"Cafard de merd…"

"Saloupiot!"

"Goujat!"

"Ah non, moi c'est Gojyo!"

"k'so hentai!"

"Ba…"

"URUSAI ! URUSAI!URUSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"

Il fut interrompu par un baiser de Goku. Alors que ce dernier allait se séparer de lui, Sanzo le retint et approfondit le baiser, ce fut là, la punition du bakasaru. Gojyo hérita de quelques coups de feu quand au fait qu'il allait perversifier (nouveau mot!) l'atmosphère détendue de ce beau matin de printemps. Yuki et Rinne s'embrassèrent ainsi que le lapin et Tohru. Cette dernière s'était révélée très utile ces temps-ci. Elle avait fait preuve d'un grand sens pratique que personne n'aurait pu déceler chez elle. Toutefois, elle était parfois bien étourdie et c'en était presque désespérant.

_**Pendant ce temps là dans une autre partie de la tente… **_

Un bicolore se tenait assis aux côtés d'un roux qui ne cessait plus de bouger dans son sommeil. Haru fit glisser une de ses mains dans le cou du Chat qui se calma instantanément. Il se pencha vers le visage du Chat et déposa un baiser sur son front. Quelque chose l'attirait et il ne pouvait plus détacher se lèvres de ce doux visage. Kyo gémit quelques instants puis, sans qu'Haru ne le voit, il ouvrit les yeux esquissant un léger sourire. Hésitant, il leva ses mains vers le buste du Bœuf, l'enserrant avec douceur. Ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt et regarda Kyo dans les yeux. Celui-ci émit un léger grognement qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Haru embrassa tendrement Kyo.

Le Chat approfondit ce baiser, demandant l'accès à sa bouche, d'un coup de langue. Ils menèrent un ballet sensuel, sans compétition. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ils se plongèrent dans le regard, l'un de l'autre. Haru sourit et Kyo essaya de se lever. Toutefois, les blessures, encore profondes, malgré les soins d'Hakkai, lui tirèrent un cri de douleur. Haru l'entoura de ses bras et le mena lentement vers lui. Au cours du basculement, le Chat avait raffermi sa prise sur le Bœuf. Ce dernier caressa doucement les joues rosies de Kyo.

"Tu es kawai, neko-chan…"

"Tu es encore plus beau Haru…"

"…"

"Je t'aime …"

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kyo chan…"

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis Hakkai entra dans la tente pour venir voir les blessures de Kyo. Il avait un air triste. Toutefois, il ne s'épancha pas auprès d'Haru comme il le faisait ces derniers temps. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel le médecin répondit par un sourire mélancolique. Kyo, une fois debout, réussit à s'habiller avec l'aide d'Haru. Ils sortirent de la tente et s'installèrent à l'arrière de Jeep. Kyo était dans les bras d'Haru, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Rinne était dans ceux du Rat. Goku avait eu le privilège de passer à l'avant, sur les jambes d'un Sanzo au comble du bonheur. Gojyo était au milieu de tous ces adolescents amoureux et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

Les heures passèrent lentement. Ils jouèrent à 'Devine à qui je pense' (Ndla: Un arbre? Oh comment t'as fait?(repris de _frères des ours_, a voir absolument si vous l'avez jamais vu!)) puis parlèrent. Ils se détendirent. Le Chat fit une sieste agréable tandis que Momiji se disputait avec le kappa au prix de quelques coups de baffeur. Il alla pleurer dans les bras de Tohru qui voulut confisquer son baffeur à Sanzo. Elle ne reçut en tout et pour tout un coup de baffeur à son tour, sous les rires étouffés de Gojyo et Goku. Sur la route, ils rencontrèrent les yokais-musiciens. Ils durent mettre des boules de coton dans les oreilles pour atténuer le boucan des joueurs spécialistes en "grillade de tympan"! Ils atteignirent la prochaine ville en début de soirée.

Cette dernière s'appelait "la ville du mal". Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant sympathique puis réservèrent un nombre de chambre correspondant au chiffre six. Après le dîner, Hakkai partit faire un tour avec Gojyo. Ils virent alors, Yaone prisonnière sur la place du village. Elle allait être brûlée comme sorcière. Ils la délivrèrent ni vu ni connu puis Gojyo les laissa en aparté pour aller passer une nuit passionnelle avec une jeune femme bien garnie par la vie. Le médecin et la pharmacienne partirent dans un bar et burent quelques verres en parlant du voyage de la jeune femme. Elle allait les accompagner jusqu'au bout de leur cheminement. Elle avait été amenée ici par des yokais sous les ordres d'un _Akito_. Hakkai lui sourit puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge; Ils échangèrent alors un premier baiser qui les scotcha toute la soirée et toute la nuit ensemble.(Ndla: Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Il vous faut pas un dessin? Vous êtes pas si innocents que ça quand même?SI?)

Quelques clients entendirent plusieurs cris et gémissements provenant de différentes chambres du premier étage, dont celle de Sanzo et Goku, Hakkai et Yaone, Gojyo et sa compagne, Yuki et Rin. On entendit rien chez les autres. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas l'envie qui en manquait. Haru finit quand même, à force de douce caresses prononcées, par faire gémir le Chat blessé. Dans la chambre de Momiji et Tohru, seuls quelques ronflements sortaient de la pièce.

_**Pendant ce temps, quelque part au milieu de nulle part…**_

Deux personnes faisaient une tête de déterrée de deux mètres de long. Ils voyaient sur leurs écrans, les couples heureux! Soudain, Akito se tourna vers Gyokumen et lui adressa un regard carnassier. Il était fou furieux contre elle. Son plan était parti dans les choux **(Ndla: Si vous aimez la choucroute autant que moi et même si vous l'aimez pas eh bien allez faire un tour dans la fic géniale et hilarante d'Ayumi : _Megami_, c'est une fic que j'adore, allez lire, c'est génial!)** en toute beauté! Gyokumen se tassa un peu sur son siège et écouta le Dieu dévoiler un nouveau plan maléfique qui ne consistait en aucun point à assourdir les jeunes avec de la musique hypnotique comme sa précédente collaboratrice. Toutefois, son cerveau à idée était en panne pour l'instant donc il se contenta de regarder la suite du film. Pendant ce temps, Nîi lui riait avec son associée, l'autre scientifique, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines…L'amour était partout autour des deux méchants qui ne savaient point comment s'avouer leur attirance!

**Alors ce chapitre? Vous le trouvez comment? J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire!Le 10 va mettre du temps à arriver vu qu'il n'est pas encore écrit!Bon REVIEWS & REVIEWS…**

**A+**

**Nekochan Miharu**

_, puis lemon SaxGk. Partir vers les dieux et les vaincre. Ps lemon HrxKy. Passer ss silence HxY, TxM etYxR.Tout tourne en amour, je sais, c'est pathétique mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher!dslllllllll!_


	10. Chapter 10

**L'ennemi de mon ami est mon ennemi.**

**Auteur:** Nekochan Miharu

**Genre:** Crossover entre Saiyuki et Fruits basket, donc aventure un peu d'humour et romance …

**Disclamer:**persos pas à moi et heureusement pour eux parce j'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis sadique avec les persos!

**Couple**: Sanzo x Goku; Hakkai x Yaone; Haru x Kyo et Yuki x Rin…(nouveaux couples pour ma revieweuse préférée)

**Note:Merci à mes revieweuses:gemini et Keyko-san **

Place à la fic.

**Chapitre 10:La fin et le commencement**

_Précédemment:_

_Pendant ce temps, Nîi lui riait avec son associée, l'autre scientifique, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines…L'amour était partout autour des deux méchants qui ne savaient point comment s'avouer leur attirance!_

_Quelques clients entendirent plusieurs cris et gémissements provenant de différentes chambres du premier étage, dont celle de Sanzo et Goku, Hakkai et Yaone, Gojyo et sa compagne, Yuki et Rin. On entendit rien chez les autres. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas l'envie qui en manquait. Haru finit quand même, à force de douces caresses prononcées, par faire gémir le Chat blessé. Dans la chambre de Momiji et Tohru, seuls quelques ronflements sortaient de la pièce._

Ils reprirent la route tôt le lendemain matin. La route se passa calmement, le silence fut entrecoupé de longs ronflements. On aurait jamais deviné que Sanzo ronflait si bruyamment! Hakkai avait du mal à garder un œil ouvert mais il ne voulait en aucun cas risquer la vie de ses compagnons donc il coupa le moteur. Yuki descendit, heureux de pouvoir bouger après tant d'heures de route. Rin se leva et se dirigea avec Tohru vers un emplacement à l'ombre. Elles discutèrent vivement Kyo, qui s'était réveillé dans les bras d'Haru, se leva lentement, épargnant le moindre mouvement brusque à ses côtes. Haru discuta avec Momiji et ils burent un peu d'eau de la rivière argentée qui coulait par ici.

Kyo, quant à lui, tibuta encore quelques instants, se cognant à Yuki. Ce dernier prit la mouche (la pauvre!!Elle va se faire écraser au marteau pilon!!(expression de notre prof de math!mdr)) et engagea un combat. Kyo voulut s'y soustraire mais il vit que Yuki avait trop besoin de se défouler pour avoir une pensée cohérente. Il prit peur. Haru, qui s'était retourné pour mater son chat préféré, le vit en mauvaise posture. Il arriva à grands pas près de Kyo et le soustraie à l'aura menaçante du Rat.Gojyo, qui passait par là, glissa à l'oreille du Rat:

"Alors on se fait piquer son pauvre chaton?"

"…"

Hakkai qui passait par là avec Yaone (on se demande pour quoi faire? La cuisine pardi!) découvrit une masse rouge, comme de la gelée de cerises. Cela s'avérait être Gojyo ressorti du moulineur Yuki (nouveau ça vient de sortir! Mdr!) Sanzo et Goku avaient rapidement disparu dans un petit bosquet à quelques pas de là. Après avoir mangé, ils repartirent en route vers la prochaine ville.

Arrivés à Poisson-ville, ils achetèrent quelques fruits de mer au grand dam de Sanzo qui fut comblé par la nourriture chinoise qu'ils achetèrent peu après. Ils allèrent ensuite à la plage, sortirent leur maillot de bain et s'installèrent sur le doux sable chaud. Tous sauf Kyo et Sanzo partirent se baigner. Et soudain (Eh oui! Faut bien qu'ils arrivent maintenant!) les yokais requins et méduses surgirent des eaux cherchant à croquer ces délicieux petits être anormaux.

Les yokais méduses voulurent les empoisonnés. Sanzo, ayant assez des ventouses plus que collantes, invoqua son sutra super-glissant. On put bientôt voir des méduses faire du patinage artistique essayant tant bien que mal de se rapprocher des jeunes voyageurs qui partainet tranquillement poursuivis par les yokais extraterrestres skatant sur leurs soucoupes volantes! (Akito veanait enfin d'avoir une illumination!mdr)

_Dans le coin du mal_

"Akito, tu as été ingénueux!Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon choux!" La reine du mal écarta les yeux sous l'effet de sa révélation, elle n'aurait jamais pensé lui dire ça!

"Eh bien il t'en a fallu du temps pour me le dire!!!Moi aussi je t'aime ma choupinette d'amour!"

Et là, les deux scientifiques tombèrent dans les pommes devant le bisous bien baveux qu'échangèrent la vielle et le jeune.

_Dans le Kanzeon world_

Kanzeon cria victoire devant cette péripétie pour le moins banale!

Son conseiller savait qu'il allait encore avoir une migraine à force d'écouter les fleurs que s'envoyaient la déesse.

_Dans le troisième monde_

Soudain, tous s'effacèrent lentement, se disant au revoir, comprenant que l'aventure était terminée.

On put alors entendre dans les mondes, l'union plus que fusionnelle des couples qui s'étaient enfin trouvés…

_**Fin**_

_Alors je voulais d'abord m'excuser parce que ce chapitre n'est pas fameux, il est carrément nul!!!Mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration alors j'ai décidé de faire un dernier chapitre, bien guimauve je sais mais j'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature!Ensuite je sais qu'il n'y a pas de lemon et je m'en excuse mais comme je vous le disez, ma muse m'a laché donc voilà…Mais si l'inspiration me reprend eh bien je ferai un dernier chapitre , un lemon, tout beau tout frais…_

_Ensuite je tiens en remercier toutes mes revieweuses et reviewers dont **Keyko-san (je vous conseille ses fics, elles sont géniales!)** qui m'a encouragé!!Donc merci merci et à mes amies aussi dont je vous conseille les fics si vous voulez une bonne partie de rire **Ayumi Sakamoto et Sachico**_

_**Donc voilà**_

_**A+**_



_**N.M.**_


End file.
